


Marry You

by homray



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homray/pseuds/homray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

Zayn had been waiting a lifetime for a moment like this. His heart was hammering his chest as he pulled the knot of his rainbow tie closer to his neck. Zayn wanted everything to be perfect. I would soon tie the knot with Liam! Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he took a deep breath as he yet again felt the little bulge inside his blazer. He never knew a wedding can be so nerve-racking and why the hell he was sweating like a pig on this cold winter day. Only when he noticed a bigger bulge in his pants did he realise that he could not wait any longer to put a ring around Liam’s finger and a condom on his own penis.

“Oh, Zayn. Look at your tie! If you really don’t know how to wear a tie, ASK ME!” Harry threw his hands up in disappointment and untied Zayn’s tie, “How could you live without Liam’s taking care of you? ”

“Well, that’s what I am marry him for, right?” Zayn chuckled, while in his head, he was picturing a completely different reason and how he was going to carry it out that night.

“There you go, bad boy! Now you are ready!” Harry nodded his head as he glanced at Zayn from head to toe.

“I am SOOOOO ready! What takes them so long?” Zayn could sense the tension inside his body building up as time ticked by. Yes, patience is a virtue, but waiting only made Zayn hornier and sluttier and that’s a known fact.

Finally, the door was jerked open. With a crisp snap of Louis’ finger, Zayn and his best man knew that it was time.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to witness the first ever homosexual matrimony in the United Kingdom of Zayn Malik and Liam Payne,” announced Niall in celebration of the couple, “You lucky little bastards. First couple ever since the law was passed. Now, Zayn Malik, do you…”

“Yes!” Zayn shouted impatiently.

“All right, and Liam Payne! Do you…?”

“Oh, he does! Can we exchange rings already?”

“Well, in that case, you may now….” The wedding went all too fast that Niall forgot what the next step was.

Swiftly, Zayn opened up the box from his blazer and took out the ring. A glaring green packet inside the box suddenly caught Liam’s attention. Liam grinned.

It was a Durex.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Bye, Zayn, I’ll leave you two love birds alone now.” Louis waved at Zayn as he stepped into Harry’s backseat.

“Thanks for your understanding, Lou. Have a great time with Harry, too.”

“Oh, he would, Zayn. Go check out your husband already!” Harry thrust his hands forward in the direction of Zayn’s house.

My husband! Liam’s my husband now! Zayn could not help repeating his new way of calling Liam. The very thought made Zayn burning with desire. His strode towards home became a sprint. Oh, Liam, I am SO gonna make you scream my name tonight.

Pushing through the door to his big mansion, Zayn was taken aback as all of the lights in the room suddenly went out. “Liam?”, Zayn gasped, but soon it occurred to him that this is only part of the foreplay. Mellow jazz music meandered out of his home theatre. Sweet aromas of chrysanthemum wafted into his nose. Scented candles one after another lit up along the marble staircase, leading Zayn’s way towards a dimly lit room.

“Come to OUR bedroom, you Bradford bad boy!” A horny little voice pleaded upstairs. Zayn suddenly felt his bones turned into jelly as a heavy dose of adrenalin coursed through his veins.

“OUR bedroom! I just love the way it sounds!” Zayn quickly ascended the stairs. He could feel his heart pumping harder and harder. In his mind suddenly flashed a thousand ways in which he could ravish his other half.

“Damn!” Zayn growled like a hungry wolf. Candles filled the room with dim yellow lights. Red rose pedals were strewn all over the bed. Completely nude was Liam lying with his two upper arms propping up his upper body, his eight-inch cock erecting like a soldier standing at attention and his two hands tweaking his pinkish brown nipples.

“Here’s my man.” Liam tossed a flirty wink at Zayn as he arched up his body, thrusting his dick closer towards Zayn’s dilated pupils. “Ravish me! NOW!”

The instruction was loud and clear. It was such a turn-on for Zayn. He felt his dick was desperately trying to pop out from his pants like a inmate hankering after a prison break. Zayn grapped Liam’s hands which were trying to unbutton his shirt. “I got this.” Ripping off his shirt and tie with one quick tug, Zayn lifted Liam up from the bed by grabbing his soft butt and pressed their lips against each other. Liam tilted his head slightly towards the left as he opened up his mouth to welcome the invasion of Zayn’s tongue, his arms wrapped around Zayn’s neck and his cock poking Zayn’s abs.

“Unbuckle my pants, babe.” Zayn instructed as he stepped out of his leather shoes. Liam jerked Zayn’s belt loose and dug his right hand into Zayn’s enormous bulge underneath. Warm and firm, Zayn’s nine-inch pulsated with excitement in Liam’s grasp.

“Urrrrrrrrrgh! I want you so much, you dirty slut!”Zayn’s breaths quickened as he felt the grab of his lover’s naughty hand. His tongue protruded further in and interlocked with Liam’s, tasting the remaining sweetness of their wedding cake.

Gently, Liam brushed his finger across Zayn’s muscular back as Zayn’s pants slid down from his thigh. With a swinging motion, Zayn slammed Liam onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Domineeringly, he clasped Liam’s hands and dipped his warm and clammy tongue on Liam’s tiny nipples.

“Oh, damn!” Liam exclaimed as he thrust his head backward in sheer enjoyment. “Give me more, bad boy!”

Without hesitation, Zayn clenched Liam’s soft tushy, pushing his hip upward and gulped down Liam’s whole cock into his throat. Sucking as if he was a baby and Liam’s cock was a pacifier, Zayn relished the salty taste and the firmness of little Liam brushing against the back of his mouth.

“Fuck! Suck my beefy cock, Zayn!” Liam rolled his eyes back in delight with his fingers splayed. He felt like all his other sensory organs had shut down and only his dick was functional.

“You lovin’ it?” Zayn asked after withdrawing his mouth from Liam’s dick with a ‘pop’ sound. “It’s your time to impress me now, big boy.”

“Can’t wait. I…”Never had Liam finished his sentence, Zayn turned his body 180 degrees around Liam’s dick and plunged his mind-boggling nine-inch into Liam’s upper hole. Liam almost chocked on the sudden incursion of Zayn’s dick, coughing repeatedly and spewing slippery saliva all over Zayn’s dick and testicles.

“Yeah! Just like that, choke on my huge dick!”Zayn was delirious with joy, bobbing his hips to propel and pull out his cock. “OK, it’s time to rim you all up!”

Zayn had known Liam’s body so well that one jab was all it took to awaken Liam’s special bundle of nerves. After a few rounds of licking, he applied some of Liam’s favourite silicon-based lubricant onto his middle finger and stuck it right in, sending a tremble down Liam’s spine.

“Fuck, Zayn!” Liam slapped Zayn’s ass, his mouth agape with joy.

“So you are ready? Great! On all fours! NOW!” Zayn ordered as he reached into the pockets of his pants on the floor. He tore the Durex packet open with his teeth, wrapped it around, sorry, along his length and lubed it all up. Poising his gun at Liam’s entry, he bent forward so that his hands could toy with Liam’s cock.

“Take that big dick, baby!” Zayn was immediately thrilled at Liam’s spreading of his ass. Liam had mastered the technique of contracting the muscles on his manhole to welcome Zayn’s dick with ease.

“Yeah, satisfy me, bad boy!” Liam turned his head back and licked his lips, fueling Zayn’s yearning to the next level.

“Damn, Liam, only you know how to work that ass! I love it!” Zayn complimented with another round of violent thrusts, directly jabbing Liam’s special spot.

An overwhelming wave of euphoria engulfed Liam as he grabbed onto the pillow. “And only you know how to fuck me like that! Harder, Zayn!” Liam pleaded with intense craving.

“Gotta change the background music, baby.” With one click of the remote control, the home theatre downstairs switched from romantic jazz to a slutty Kiss Me Through The Phone. Flipping Liam around, Zayn immediately sealed Liam’s mouth with his soft lips and invasive tongue. Raising his hips, Zayn grabbed the root of his huge cock and aimed it unerringly at Liam’s tight hole.

This time, Liam took the initiative by placing his shins onto Zayn’s shoulders. Pushing his body up with both hands, Liam sent his ass forward like two canon balls while his whole weight landed on Zayn’s shoulders. “Oh, giddy up, Zayn!”

Instinctively, Zayn clasped Liam’s hands, leant his body forward and bent Liam’s legs closer to Liam’s chest, forcing his dick further into Liam’s hole. Liam was curling up like a ball with his ass hole pointing upwards.

“Like that?”

“Yeah, just like that!” Liam purred in intoxication. “You’re gonna fuck me till I cum!”

Zayn accelerated his thrusting movements, pounding Liam’s manhole hard. Liam’s moaning and the sound of meat collision filled the room. A fat drop of sweat dropped onto Liam’s forehead as Zayn gasped for air. Liam expressed his gratitude by squeezing Zayn’s sweaty palms and wriggling his ass in response to Zayn’s drilling.

“Yes, Zayn. Harder…I’m gonna…Harder! Yeah!!!!!Arrrrgh!” Liam shut his eyelids, relishing the intense euphoria spreading from his dick and ass to his entire body. White threads of cum spurted out onto his chest. Liam smeared his love nectar with his thumb before stuffing his thumb deep into Zayn’s throat.

“Oh, I am cumming too, Liam. Come here! Open your mouth. ” Zayn hurriedly tore open the condom, held Liam’s head closer and positioned his giant cannon. With a few gratifying convulsions of the body, creamy strands of salty cum filled Liam’s mouth. Zayn let out all the air in his lungs and wiped away the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Wow! You are such a great husband, Liam.” Zayn hugged and kissed Liam one more time.

“So are you, Zayn. Hopefully we can have fun throughout our honeymoon.”

“Don’t worry, Mr Payne. Or do you want to change to Mr Malik? I am happy to drill your tight hole every single day.” Zayn chuckled before climbing on top of Liam again.

“No! Let’s shower already!”

“Another round in the shower?”

“You always know what I want, don’t you?”


End file.
